What A Trip
by weasleyandmoneylover
Summary: Ron and Hermione get hurt badly. They decide to go on a trip with Harry and Ginny. Very funny!This summer will be funny, and adventurous for ALL!
1. Chapter 1

**Let Us Recover On a Trip**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The characters are J.K. Rowling's. She is amazing.**

Ron Weasley was a sad man. He couldn't tell the girl of his dreams that he loved her. She was perfect. She had a perfect body, perfect life and she was a perfectionist. He loved everything about her and wished his girlfriend was free, hot, and a freak like Hermione, the girl of his dreams. He knew he got to get her. She looked better than Janet Jackson. He wanted to start a family with her. He woke up to find Melanie making him breakfast. She couldn't cook but he pretended he like it. Melanie saw he was awake and said, "Hey Honey. I see you're up early this morning. Come over here. We need to talk."

Ron walked over to her and said, "Yes my dear. What do you want?"

She said, "Ron, I love you but you see this guy named Mark asked me out on a date. I told him I had a boyfriend and he said he wanted to marry me and I might accept if you don't propose now. I need you to be here for me! I want you and you just won't propose after all we have between us. We have been together for 5 years. Since our sixth year at Hogwarts. We are 21 years old now. We should be married by now. I need to have kids early! But you don't want to. You want to wait. I respect that but at least propose!"

Ron was bewildered. He had his mouth hanging down. He really liked her but not the way he loved Hermione but she was with Krum. He said, "Pumpkin, I have been thinking about it too. I want to spend my life with you. I love you to death." He was lying but so what. He got down on one knee and asked her, "Will you marry me?" He took out the ring that really belonged on Hermione's finger.

She screamed. "Yes! I will marry you Ronald Weasley! I have to call all my friends, my family too. They will be so excited! Bye Honey!" She kissed him and apparated.

"Oh, God, Father help me!" Ron yelled

Melanie went to Krum's house where she saw Hermione and him talking. She hated Hermione and Hermione hated her. They pretended to love each other but they really hated each other. Hermione knew Krum was a bastard. He was ranting about how she should marry him. She didn't want to. She just said, "Viktor, I am not ready for such a commitment. I really do love you but if you loved me too. You would wait until I am ready!" She apparated home to get back to work.

Melanie came and said, "Hi Viky! I missed you snuggly bear. I got Ron to propose. I love him now. But I love you a little less. You are really right I love you for setting me up with Ron. I am in love with him and I have a crush on you. We can have an affair. Like, I have to tell you this. Sit down!"

Krum sat down while she said, "I am pregnant with your child. I really don't know how come Ron never touched me but how do I tell him it isn't his child." She started to cry.

"Mel, listen I dyed my hair blonde and you are blonde so it all works out. He have the same eyes and nose so he won't know!"

She stopped crying and said, "You are brilliant I love you. Bye, I got to go."

He kissed her good-bye. Both girls didn't know that Krum was seeing Lavender. Lavender came to him after and said, "Hi Baby. What's up?"

Krum replied, "Nothing. Baby, I can't see you anymore. I have Melanie and Hermione. Three is too much. I love you but I don't want to make them mad. But I think if you kill Melanie then. I can dump Hermione. Just kill Melanie. Baby, do it for me."

Lavender said, "Okay. I will. Kiss me. Hold me. Care for me. Talk to me.

Harry and Ginny were now happily married. The married couple invited Ron and Hermione only to a nightclub.

They met up and Harry asked Ginny to dance while Ron talked to Hermione. Hermione's 2nd favorite song came on, "Don't Cha". Hermione said, "Ron this is my 2nd favorite song so come dance with me." They danced right beside Harry and Ginny. They were having a dance contest. It was really cool because Ron and Hermione won. The next song came on. It was Hermione's favorite song "Lose Control". She danced and danced. Ron was enjoying dancing with her. She was energetic. She was freak dancing on and with him. It was Heaven for him.

They finished dancing when Hermione got a call from Viktor on her cell phone.

He said, "Hermione, I need to tell you. I got Melanie pregnant. She just told me. And Lavender is pregnant with my son. I have 3 kids with her. Rachael, Lisa, Terry and also our son on his way, Ben. We also have been seeing each other for a while. I really love you. Please forgive me. I love you and you only! Please take my hand in marriage. Yes or No?"

Hermione replied, "I thought you loved me. You are such a plebe. You are a damn plebeian too. Go to hell you bastard! Go to hell!" She hung up leaving Krum heartbroken. He really only loved Hermione.

Ron got a call. It was Melanie. She said, "Ron, I can't marry you. I love you. I know you have feelings for Hermione and she has feelings for you. I am pregnant with Krum's child so…. Forgive me. I love you but I love Krum and my child more. I need you now but I have to call Krum. Lavender tried to kill me because I am pregnant with Krum's but she is too. And she is dating Seamus. Seamus broke it off with her that is why she is doing this to my. I made sure she is banned from my house so don't be worried over little old me. I need you as a friend. Bye"

Ron hung up. He went to Hermione and said, "Listen Krum is a jerk he stole my girl. He hurt my best friend and I need to tell you. I-"

"Know how it feels. Come here," Ron finished. She hugged him and wiped her tears. "Did you love him?"

Hermione answered, "No, I am just hurt by the fact that he would cheat on me. I feel worthless. Did you love her?"

Ron replied, "Hell No. I loved somebody else. Someday I will tell you who!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and Ginny stopped dancing. They saw Hermione crying. They saw Ron comforting her. They wonder and pondered what had happened. Harry told Ginny what he was pondering about and Ginny told him she was thinking the exact same thing. They went over to Hermione and Ron.

Ginny asked, "What did my brother do now? I will kill him if you want. I have been practicing for this moment. Tell me!"

Ron said, "What makes you think I did something because I didn't. She is pissed off at Krum. Krum cheated on her with my girlfriend and Lavender. Did you notice he was cheating on Hermione with my ex-girlfriend? The only girl I had!"

Harry yelled, "Hermione and Ron, you guys are prefect for each other and not just that but the fact that you guys are having an affair doesn't mean you have to make up stories. We can keep a secret. But I really didn't expect this from you Ron. I didn't expect it from both of you guys. You are my best friends. I would be nothing without you guys but I mean you guys are definitely something without me. I mean how could you guys to this to Krum and Melanie? You disgust me. I am embarrassed that I have best mates that make out with each other. You really didn't think this time did you? Hermione, I really didn't expect this from you of all people!"

Ginny stopped her husband and said, "Listen Harry. Ron is speaking the truth. Listen it is recorded on Hermione's phone. I think Krum needs an ass whopping for life. He can't just walk around cheating on people. One day he is going to meet his match! One day alright. One day!"

Hermione smiled and said, "Let's go on a trip a long trip to tour some of America and then go to Cuba then to Jamaica. It will be fun. He really could get a lot of people to come. Like we can get Neville, Seamus, Collin, Dennis, Luna, Dean, Linda, Julie, Gillian, Shannon, Terry, everyone from Gryffindor! We can have wild parties and nothing but fun!"

They all agreed with Hermione that this was the best idea she ever had. This was al so the wildest but the coolest. Ron was just happy Hermione was so over that Krum. Hermione was happy she was too. She wished to be in Ron's arms. She was clever and that is what this trip is for. She left for a drink.

Ron went up to Hermione and said, "Hermione, I really need to tell you that. I think….I think….umm…I …umm….I think you came up with a great idea. We will have so much err…fun together. I have an uncle that has a hotel, The Palms. He has enough for all the couples. But you and I don't have anyone. So we have to share a room. Is that okay with you?"

Hermione just said, "Yeah, It's alright. I mean we are best friends and all. And I just am so excited we are leaving tomorrow. Wait I have to check with our boss. I hope Lily gives us time off. I hope everyone gets time off. Wait… I can ask your dad, The Minister of Magic. He will grant everyone leave since we all work for the ministry. He will be able to let everyone go. Bye Ron!"

She gave Ron a peck on the cheek and went to tell the new couple bye. After she did she apparated home. Her job as an Unspeakable was quite easy for her. She was very big and was about to replace Lily. Her job meant the world to her but that has now changed.

She wrote a letter to Mr. Weasley and owled it to him. She was expecting a reply in 5 minutes.

Mr. Weasley was making millions now but that did not go to his head. He was about to go through the door as an owl stopped him. It was from Hermione. He read:

_Dear Mr. Weasley,_

_Hi. How are you? I am begging you to give all the people in the Ministry time off to go on Holiday with me. We intend to go on July 20, 2005. Is that fine with you? We want to be gone for a week but some like Harry, Ginny, Ron and me are wondering if it will be okay to go for a month. We will be working as soon as we get back and you can send our assignments. Thank you, Mr. Weasley. Please reply as soon as you get this letter._

_Yours Truly,_

_Hermione Granger_

He just wrote her quickly and replied it was fine. Especially since there is nothing going on in the Ministry. Hermione was happy with his reply and sent out invitations for 'The Palms'. She wrote special letters to Harry, Ron, and Ginny. This was fun for her. It took her mind off everything. It was the best thing that had ever happened since the call.

Ron woke up to see a letter from Hermione. He read:

_Dear Ron,_

_Thank you for being there for me yesterday. We are going for a month. I set up arrangements with your uncle and with Mr. Steve Boycott. We will be going to The Palms then Jamaica. This will be so cool. Meet me for lunch at noon. At "Blue Bones". Thanks again Ron. I really appreciate it._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

He was definitely going for lunch. It was free and at his 2nd favorite fancy restaurant. He was also going because he loved Hermione but no one had to know that. He looked at his watch it was 11:30. He showered and left for "Blue Bones".


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione was there at 11:25. She decided to take a table. She decided to read while she waited. A man walked up to her. He was very handsome. He sat beside her. He said, "Hello. I am sitting over there and I saw you were alone. I wanted to know you're name and if I could join you."

Hermione said, "Oh, Hi there. I was waiting on my friend, Ron."

He asked, "Well, is he your boyfriend?" Hermione shook her head. She said, "We are just friends, why do you ask? You know what it is okay. By the way my name is Hermione Granger. What is your name?"

"I am Justin Lawrence. I am a wizard. Don't get freaked out. I just really like you. If you are a muggle it is okay. I love muggles though I prefer witches."

"I am a witch. It was nice to meet you."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, why do you care?"

"I really like you. I have to get your number. We can hang out sometime. We can become friends. What do you say?"

"I would really like that, Justin. I really like you too. My number is 978-5617. Remember to call me!"

Ron saw her talking to this man. He was rather handsome. His hair was brown, he was muscular and he was extremely tall but shorter than Ron.

Ron went up to her and said, "Hi Hermione. Hello… who are you?"

Justin said, "I am Justin. Justin Lawrence. And you are?" _Get away from Hermione._ _She is so mine. She is really hot and all but she is smart too. This is like a dream come true. I want her. Just need to keep this bastard away from her,_ Justin thought. He really did love Hermione at first sight.

Ron hugged Hermione and said, "Ronald Weasley. You can call me Ron. I am one of Hermione's best friends."

Justin said, "Oh my! My friends are leaving. Would you like to come? Hermione?"

Hermione said, "No thank you. I am having lunch with Ron. Bye Justin. I will talk to you later."

Ron said, "Hermione, I don't trust him. He is just too perfect. I need to tell you something but I don't have the courage to tell you now. I will tell you on the trip."

Ron smiled, "Hermione, I have an idea. We meet up with Krum and Melanie and tell them we were having an affair. We lie and invite and invite them for the week at 'The Palms'. It will make them jealous. And then we pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend. We kiss a few times. Bing Bang. They think we're in love and that is where they see how much they hurt us. What do you think?"

Hermione frowned and said, "Ron, I don't know. I don't think it will work."

"Why not?" asked a depressed Ron.

"I got an idea. We can bring dates. I mean it could be you and me but I dunno. I guess we could try your plan. I think your own is better. We will go with your plan," Hermione, who was glad to answered.

_Yes! Hermione will be my pretend girlfriend. Oh how I love her is the same way that Justin guy does but oh so much more. _He smiled and went over their plan of making Krum and Melanie jealous. They would only tell Harry and Ginny.

They enjoyed lunch. It was wonderful. He and Hermione practiced their kissing. It was Heaven for the both of them. Ron came out and said, "Hermione, I need to tell you. I really want to tell you something but I plan to tell you on the trip!"

"Please tell me, Please Ron?" asked an eager Hermione.

He smiled and said, "On the trip. On the trip!"

Hermione said, "Fine. I think I know what it is. I think I will tell you something on the trip too."

They left "Blue Bones" and went to Hermione's house. They talked and talked about school and work. They were happy they could spend time together again. It will be the most fantastic thing for them.

Ron asked, "Hermione let me get you a drink. We can have some wine!"

Ron went into the kitchen and poured some potion that looked like red wine but it was "La Switchcha Roo" by Madame Madwood.

He gave Hermione a glass and He drank some.

Later that night Ron went home. He went straight to bed.

Early that morning he woke up to find he was not in his room. He went to the bathroom and washed his face.

He looked in the mirror to see Hermione face. He looked at himself and saw it was Hermione's body. The phone rang. He answered and said, "Hello."

"Ron you are a bit too calm. I am you and you are me!" yelled Hermione.

"Well…I am not calm and I need you to come here now, please. I need you here."

Hermione apparated to her house and said, "Ron this is a disaster. How are we going to fix this?"

"Don't worry we will find a way."

"Okay, we will think about how we switched."

"It was the wine."

"Oh! Shit! We have to read the back!"

It read:

"_You have switched with someone and anyone. To undo this you must reveal all secrets you may be hiding from someone. If it is love. It will only work when you admit your feelings and kiss by the next month and if not you will have to marry that person."_

"That motherfucker, Krum left the switching potion. Fuck him!"

"Hermione, you cussed. O my. You must be really pissed!"

"It isn't astonishing so please shut up!"

"Fine be mean!"

Hermione searched through her mind to find a way other than admitting her love for him to break the spell.

He thought she looked good when she was concentrating. He thought about expressing his feelings when he remembered the trip was two days away.

Hermione thought seriously. It was only reasonable that she told him soon. She was going to tell him on the trip now. She knew this is going to be some trip!

Author Note:

Thank you all for reviews. I would like to thank Lady Ai Shinomori especially. I will make sure you have a good reading experience. Love always,

weasleyandmoneylover


End file.
